to be loved-traduction
by Vikturi21
Summary: Harry Potter grandit à Privet Drive, où il n'est ni aimé, ni haï ; très exactement, il est traité avec indifférence. Sa poursuite incessante de la connaissance lui permettra-t-elle de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? sera-t-il jamais capable de vivre la vie qu'il désire ?
1. prologue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne peux vous donner de ritme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Vernon Dursley venait d'avoir une très mauvaise journée. Pas mauvaise dans le sens conventionnel, mais anormale. Et pour lui, c'était encore pire. Les anormalités commencèrent tôt quand, sur la route du travail, il vit un chat lire. Plus tard, des abominations vinrent en masse, tous portaient des robes, même les hommes. L'un d'eux a eu l'audace de tenter de parler avec lui, Vernon Dursley, qui était parfaitement normal et différent des monstres dans toutes les manières possibles.

Oui, tout bien considéré, cette journée, Vernon Dursley préférait l'oublier. Pour couronner le tout, il ne dormait pas encore alors qu'il était minuit passé. Il était couché dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures, à contempler sa journée, essayant de s'endormir. Il devait être au travail tôt, et frais, demain matin, après tout, et ne voulais pas que des gens disent qu'il avait été à une fête toute la nuit. Pour être exact, il était incapable de dormir parce que le brandy, bu après avoir vu un hibou en plein jour, ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son dîner plutôt lourd.

Après mûre réflexion, Vernon a décida qu'il serait incapable capable de dormir sans un verre de lait chaud, et peut-être même quelques biscuit. Il roula hors du lit et descendit pesamment jusqu'à la cuisine Alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers son lit après avoir profité de son encas il entendit ce qui lui sembla être trois voix différentes provenant de son jardin.

Vernon pris d'assaut la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de s'évanouir.

La première chose qu'il vit en reprenant conscience fut un très vieil homme en robe. Il était penché sur lui, regardant Vernon par-dessus une paire de lunettes en demi - lune, tandis que sa barbe et ses cheveux d'argent pendaient près du sol.

« Vernon Dursley, n'est-ce pas? » Demandât- il plaçant ce qui semblait être un bâton dans une poche

« Qui diable êtes-vous? » Tempêtât-il.

L'homme rit doucement avant de répondre.

« Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

« Vous êtes un de ceux ... ces, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Je suis un sorcier, oui. »

« Sortez de ma propriété. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils,

«Je crains de ne pouvoir le faire tout de suite, M. Dursley. Je souhaiterais être ici pour une raison plus agréable, mais je dois vous dire que votre belle-sœur et son mari ont été tués. "

« Ils ont été assassinés, hein ? Il soupira.

«Je suis ici pour vous emmener votre neveu. Il aura besoin d'un foyer convenable."

Le visage de Vernon se renfrogna et il a commencé à grogner.

« Je vais certainement pas prendre dans ce petit monstre. »

« M. Dursley, je dois insister sur ce point. » Commença Dumbledore.

«Je ne le prendrait pas, même si vous insistez. J'ai ma propre famille à soutenir et elle ne sera pas agrandie par une de vos petite bizarrerie."

«Je suis prêt à payer pour sa chambre et sa pension."

Les yeux de Vernon s'allumèrent en entendant cela. Il avait récemment commencé à vendre ses services, mais n'avait pas encore assez pour vivre la vie qu'il savait mériter.

« Très bien. Je vais veux faire un profit décent sur le garçon. »

« Très bien, répondit solennellement Dumbledore. Nous allons, bien sûr, garder un œil sur Harry pour nous assurer qu'il est traité correctement. »

Vernon grogna, mais ne dit rien.

« Quand il aura onze ans, il viendra à Poudlard. » Dit Dumbledore.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter un accord qui permettrait à Harry de rester à Privet Drive pour les paiements mensuels au détriment du directeur.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne peux vous donner de ritme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était un enfant ayant de très bonnes manières; tout du moins, c'est ce que lui disaient tous ses professeurs. Il voulait rendre ses professeurs fiers de lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. et c'était également ce qu'il était susceptible de recevoir de mieux. Ses notes étaient bonnes, presque parfaites, et avaient été durement gagnées Il avait passé tout son temps libre à lire ou étudier pour ses classes. Il avait lu tous ses livres à plusieurs reprises et avait prévu de les lire à nouveau. Sa tante lui permettrait de visiter la bibliothèque deux fois par mois, et il avait toujours emprunté autant de livres qu'il était autorisé.

Il avait lui-même appris à lire à un très jeune âge. Son cousin Dudley passait la plupart de son temps à regarder la télévision ou à jouer à des jeux vidéo sur son ordinateur, mais Harry avait rapidement découvert sa préférence pour un bon livre.

Ses parents n'avaient ni encourager, ni décourager ses activités savantes. Comme avec la plupart des aspects de sa vie, ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Harry se souvenait encore de l'époque où il avait rapporté son premier test à la maison. Il avait vu Dudley ramener un test le jour avant- qu'il avait peine passé- et sa tante Pétunia l'avait accroché sur le réfrigérateur, en souriant fièrement. Harry avait obtenu un score parfait, et ne pouvait pas attendre pour le montrer à sa tante. Il était sûr qu'elle serait fière et espérait qu'elle l'aimerait un peu, mais elle l'avait ignoré.

Il aspirait encore pour l'amour des Dursley, mais avait fini par accepter l'indifférence. Au moins, ils ne le haïssaient pas. Ils lui avaient donné une chambre et il partageait des repas avec eux. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge, il n'était pas tenu à faire des corvées, il eut encore plus de temps à consacrer à ses études.

Son cousin Dudley était civil avec lui quand ils étaient à la maison, parce que ses parents l'avaient forcé à être. À l'école, cependant, Dudley avait fait de son mieux pour empêcher Harry d'avoir des amis. Lui et sa bande menaçaient et éloignaient quiconque tentait de se lier d'amitié avec Harry.

Le pire, supposait-il, était qu'il aimait sa famille quelle que soit la façon dont ils l'avaient traité. Alors que sa tante et son oncle étaient insensibles et son cousin cruel, ils lui avaient donné encore un endroit pour vivre après que ses parents aient été tués. Il détestait être si seul.

Daphné Greengrass haïssait ses parents, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Elle avait passé plusieurs années à essayer de les convaincre de l'aimer comme elle les aimait, mais ils étaient trop occupés pour soit un pour autre chose que son éducation ou des soins. Il a fallu un certain nombre d'années, mais elle avait finalement arrêté perdre son temps à leur montrer son amour sur eux, et a lentement commencé à ne plus le ressentir. Ce ressentiment s'était infecté, et finalement s'était développé en haine.

Elle ne détestait pas toute sa famille. Sa grand-mère, Adeline, était sa personne préférée au monde. Elles s'aimaient inconditionnellement l'une et l'autre. Adeline était extrêmement déçue par sa fille, Emelia, qui avait permis à l'or et la poursuite de celui-ci à devenir plus important que la famille. Adeline pris sur elle pour élever sa petite-fille à devenir une femme respectable.

Ses parents lui avaient appris l'indépendance, mais Daphné appris presque tout le reste de sa grand-mère. Adeline lui avait appris ce besoin d'être forte, à la fois interne et externe. Elle lui avait appris que la fin justifie toujours les moyens. Elle lui avait enseigné la magie.

Adeline avait donné à Daphné ses vieux manuels de Poudlard afin qu'elle puisse apprendre la théorie magique pendant la semaine. Les samedis et dimanches, Adeline prêtait à sa petite-fille sa baguette et la laissait pratiquer ses sorts.

Daphné aimait aussi sa sœur, Astoria. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour prendre soin d'Astoria, et lui avait toujours appris ce qu'Adeline lui avait appris.

Daphné était une sang-pure, et ses parents étaient tous deux très fiers de leur statut. Adeline, cependant, lui avait dit que le sang était sans importance, et sa grand-mère avait toujours raison.

« Hey Potter, papa et maman sont partis dîner avec l'un des clients de papa ! »

Dudley appelait en courant dans les escaliers. Il fit irruption dans la chambre de son cousin et vit Harry plongé dans la lecture de son livre de science.

« Pourquoi lit tu un samedi? »

Harry, trop absorbé dans sa lecture, ne remarqua même pas Dudley. Furieux d'avoir été ignoré, Dudley arracha le livre des mains d'Harry, déchirant une page dans le processus.

«Je vais t'apprendre à m'écouter, Potter »

Dudley recula son poing pour le frapper, tandis qu'Harry leva les mains pour se défendre en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit en entendant le bruit d'une chute et vit son cousin sur le dos sous la bibliothèque qu'il avait renversé en tombant sur elle.

Harry passa les prochains mois dans les recherches, cherchant ce qui était arrivé à son cousin, complètement dérouté. Il parcouru la bibliothèque, cherchant à expliquer la situation, et avait trouvé que cela n'aurait pas dû être possible.

Le plus étrange était encore que ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait autour d'Harry. Il se rappelait l'époque où il s'était fait coursé par Dudley et avait fini sur le toit de l'école. Il lui semblait presque que c'était par magie.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son cousin, et le reste de la famille était allé au zoo pour le célébrer. Harry errait en bas pour trouver quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner et remarqua que le courrier n'avait pas encore été relevé, ce qu'il a fait lui-même. Il passa au crible les enveloppes jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe attire son regard. L'adresse de retour était: Poudlard.

Harry examina les implications. Sorcellerie. Était-ce quelque chose comme de la magie? Il décida de demander à tante Pétunia ce qu'elle en pensait quand elle reviendrait du zoo.

Le reste de la journée sembla d'une lenteur désespérante pour Harry. Au moment où ses parents arrivèrent, il commençait à s'impatienter. Dès qu'elle franchi la porte, il lui demanda.

« Tante Pétunia, qu'est Poudlard ? »

Il savait enfin pourquoi des choses étranges se produisaient toujours autour de lui; il était un sorcier. Apparemment, il avait trouvé l'enveloppe contenant le paiement mensuel que ses parents recevaient pour l'élever. Tante Pétunia fut très réticente à lui donner tous les détails, mais il l'avait harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors d'elle. Il fut très perturbé par ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il savait maintenant qu'ils avaient été assassinés par un sorcier nommé Voldemort. Un mage noir avait tué les seules personnes qui ne l'aient jamais aimée, et Harry décida de les venger.

Quand il aurait onze ans, il irait à Poudlard, une école de magie. Il avait toujours été le meilleur à l'école, et avait rapidement décidé qu'il maintiendrait cette réputation à Poudlard. Il serait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

Il s'assit sur son lit afin d'analyser sa situation. Comment, exactement, pratiquons-nous la magie ?

Daphné ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule que quand sa grand-mère bien-aimée l'a laissa seule avec ses parents. Elle se tenait, immobile, devant le cercueil de sa grand-mère alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Autour de son cou pendait pendentif préférée de sa grand-mère, elle lui avait donné peu de temps avant sa mort.

Elle se promit de devenir totalement indépendante. Elle ne consentirait jamais à avoir besoin une autre personne, car cela faisait trop mal de les perdre. C'est alors qu'elle a décida de masquer ses émotions, pour empêcher les autres d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se sentir si mal, comme aujourd'hui.

Harry avait passé des semaines à essayer d'accéder à sa magie. C'était en lui, de sorte que cela devait être quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser consciemment. Pendant d'innombrables heures, il médita en une introspection magique. Il vit une lueur éblouissante en lui et sentit le besoin de l'atteindre. Il essaya maintes et maintes fois, en se rapprochant à chaque tentative.

Il maintenait bien sur ses notes impeccables à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à l'un des autres étudiants de le surpasser. Ses professeurs avaient toujours salué son travail, mais il se trouva à moins se soucier du monde ordinaire que du monde magique.

Un après-midi tranquille, alors que les Dursley étaient hors de la maison, Harry atteint finalement sa magie. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger- comme se il pouvait accomplir ne importe quoi. Il leva la main et concentra son attention sur un livre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le livre fut tiré hors de l'étagère et se déposa dans la main d'Harry.

« Donc, c'est cela, la magie. »

Harry reçu finalement sa lettre et fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'il commencerait Poudlard à l'automne. Il n'a jamais eu aucun doute, mais était heureux que ce soit officiel. Il se sentait comme s'il avait pratiqué la magie toute sa vie, alors qu'il ne l'utilisait intentionnellement que depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il réussissait à amener les choses à lui et à les faire voler. Il pouvait même verrouiller et déverrouiller les portes.

Lors de son onzième anniversaire, il fut réveillé par ce qui ressemblait à la porte étant tombée de ses gonds. Il courra en bas et vit la personne la plus grande qu'il ait jamais été donné de voir, entrer dans la maison de son oncle.

«Arry?"

Harry passa la demi-heure suivante à se présenter à Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Hagrid lui raconta des histoires sur ses parents et les soucis causée James alors qu'il était à l'école. Il fut surpris, mais soulagé, que les Dursley aient même dit à Harry la vérité sur la magie. Il lui fit savoir une chose nouvelle; il était célèbre pour avoir Voldemort après qu'il tué James et Lily.

Finalement, Harry et Hagrid firent le chemin jusqu'à Londres pour acheter des fournitures. Ils entrèrent dans un endroit appelé le Chemin de Traverse, passant à travers un pub où, bien sûr, les clients semblèrent tous l'adorer. Harry n'était pas sûr de quoi penser de sa renommée. Il avait toujours voulu être apprécié pour ses réalisations, mais il ne croyait avoir gagné toute cette attention.

La paire visita la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, et Harry fut surpris par la richesse que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Il sorti un sac non négligeable d'or pour acheter tout pour l'école. Hagrid descendit à un étage inférieur, afin de visiter un autre coffre. Il enleva un petit paquet, seule chose présente dans la voûte, et refusa de dire à Harry ce qu'il y avait pris. Harry décida d'enquêter sur ce qu'Hagrid avait retiré plus tard.

Harry fit son chemin jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements spécialisée dans les robes. Le propriétaire de la boutique aidait déjà une autre cliente, une fille du même âge qu'Harry. Harry observa la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu le plus intense qu'Harry avait jamais vu. Depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle de sa magie, il pouvait généralement dire ce que les gens pensaient, mais la jeune fille était une énigme. Ses émotions étaient fermement sous contrôle, mais elle semblait être déprimée. Il y avait une douleur indéniable dans ses yeux cobalt.

« Serez-vous également en première année à Poudlard? » il lui demanda

Elle le regarda une seconde, comme pour se demander si elle devait répondre à sa question, avant de répondre sèchement:

« Oui. »

« Pouvez-vous faire beaucoup de magie? »

« Assez. »

Harry essaya d'engager la conversation avec la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de la boutique sur le fit entrer et commença à travailler avec lui. Ses réponses étaient toujours brèves, suggérant qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de converser avec Harry, mais il était intrigué par elle. Il a décida qu'il en apprendrait davantage à son sujet une fois qu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, au moins, sans histoire, comme un jour normal dans le monde de la sorcellerie pouvait être. Il avait acheté ses livres et fournitures de potions et Hagrid lui avait acheté un hibou de compagnie, qui il nomma nommé Hedwige.

Il se faisait tard, et Harry n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Sa baguette. Le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique de baguette était l'homme le plus excentrique qu'Harry avait jamais rencontré, il semblait très heureux de rencontrer enfin Harry. Il essaya ce qui lui semblait être des centaines de baguettes avant que le vieil homme en tire une couverte de poussière dans l'arrière-salle. Dès qu'il l'a toucha, Harry sut qu'il avait trouvé sa baguette, ou selon le propriétaire du magasin, que sa baguette l'avait trouvé. Le plus bizarre, fut que sa baguette avait pour sœur celle de Voldemort. Il était fou de joie d'avoir une baguette d'une telle puissance.

Hagrid le ramena à Privet Drive où il devait rester le mois suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin partir pour Poudlard. Le temps semblait ralentir, l'anticipation d'Harry devenant palpable.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Oncle Vernon le conduisit à la gare de Kings Cross, et lui demanda de trouver quelqu'un pour lui dire comment se rendre à la plateforme 9 ¾. Harry poussa son chariot devant lui alors qu'il s'approchait du quai 10. Il fut surpris de voir la fille du magasin de robe en face de lui, même si elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi était seule. Il commença à la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie sa course à travers la barrière entre les deux plates-formes.

Il examina brièvement ses options avant de décider de la suivre à travers la barrière. Il commença à bouger à un rythme soutenu et disparu à travers la paroi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice : **Désolée pour ce long temps d'absence, j'ai eu un décès dans mon entourage la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le chapitre 3, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas la traduction, juste que je m'accorde une pause en famille. Je ne peux vous donner de ritme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

**Chapitre 2 :**

Daphné se dirigea délibérément dans la foule sur la plate-forme vers la locomotive à vapeur écarlate, ignorant les groupes de personnes rassemblées autour du train. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'associer à l'un d'eux.

Elle agita la baguette de sa grand-mère, Ollivander lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait choisie après la mort d'Adeline et fit léviter sa malle dans le train. Elle était contente de pouvoir utiliser la baguette, et supposait qu'elle l'avait choisie parce que sa personnalité était similaire à celle de sa grand-mère.

Elle fit son chemin à l'arrière du train et choisit un compartiment vide -elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle était prête à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit en s'ayant au milieu d'eux. Avec un mouvement de baguette, elle ferma et verrouilla la porte du compartiment. Ce n'était pas un charme de verrouillage parfait, elle le savait, mais il empêcherait au moins les autres premières années d'entrer, et elle douta qu'aucun des membres des années supérieures ne veuille se lier d'amitié avec une simple première année.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du compartiment et vit le garçon qui l'avait ennuyé chez madame Guipure. Elle, bien sûr, savait qui il était, mais n'était pas sur le point de fondre sur le garçon qui a survécu. Il était, sans aucun doute, intéressant, mais son titre signifiait peu pour elle. Elle regarda comme il faisait léviter sa malle en face de lui. Sans une baguette. Elle sentit son intérêt pour Harry Potter grandir.

Harry Potter monta à bord du Poudlard Express. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être en retard, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il évita soigneusement les compartiments les plus bruyants, et en chercha un dans lequel il pourrait relire son livre de Sortilèges.

Comme il approchait de l'arrière du train, il vit un compartiment ayant la porte encore ouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fille, aux cheveux touffus, penchée sur un livre de métamorphose.

« Cela vous dérange-t-il si je me joins à vous? »lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas du tout.» répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du livre.

Harry fit léviter sa malle en hauteur et la rangea pour le voyage. La jeune fille releva finalement la tête de son livre quand elle remarqua qu'il faisait de la magie.

« Tu pratique déjà la magie aussi bien? Je n'ai pas encore essayé de léviter quelque chose d'aussi gros, mais toute la magie que je ai essayé a fonctionné. Je suis Hermione, Hermione Granger." Son discours était très rapide, et Harry se demanda si elle parlait toujours si vite quand elle était excitée.

«Je suis Harry Potter. »

Hermione sursauta, « J'ai lu des choses sur toi. »

Harry rit de sa réaction. Malgré le court laps de temps passé dans le monde des sorciers, il avait commencé à s'attendre à être supposait que cela pourrait lui être utile, mais il n'aimait pas l'engouement que sa venue provoquait.

Il passa l'heure suivante à faire connaissance avec Hermione et fut surpris de trouver qu'il aimait bien la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas dire combien elle était puissante niveau magique, mais elle était brillante. Il soupçonnait qu'elle serait en concurrence avec lui pour être sommet de leur année.

« Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? »demanda-t-il.

« Probablement Serdaigle, répondit-elle, mais Gryffondor ne serait pas si mal. Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Soit Serdaigle, soit Serpentard. Je ne suis pas assez téméraire pour aller à Gryffondor. »

«J'espère que non, Potter," dit une voix traînante, un garçon aux cheveux lisses et blonds, avait ouvert la porte du compartiment. "J'imagine que père m'enverrait à Durmstrang si j'allais à Gryffondor. »

« C'est vrai ? »

«Oui, confirma-t-il alors qu'il examinait le reste du compartiment et remarquait Hermione, bien que je doute que tu iras à Serpentard avec les amis que tu as."

« Et pourquoi, Monsieur ...? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux devenant froids.

Il gonfla sa poitrine et répondit, "Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Tu découvriras bientôt que le sang est important, Potter. Tu ne voudrais pas être vu associé à quelqu'un ... aussi inférieur à ton rang. »

Hermione lui avait dit que ses deux parents étaient des moldus. Harry se souciait beaucoup plus de l'intelligence que du sang. Sa maman était une née moldue, après tout. « Vous êtes un sang pur, alors? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il, offensé à l'idée quiconque puisse penser différemment.

« Je suppose que le sang est important, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Draco sourit méchamment et tendit la main. « En Effet. »

« Voyons un peu ton niveau de magie » exigea Harry.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Sors ta baguette magique et montre nous ce qu'un sang pur peut faire, Malefoy. »

« Mon père ne me laissait pas pratiquer au Manoir », grogna-t-il en baissant la main.

Souriant, Harry dit, «Je suppose que le sang n'est pas tout ce qu'il faut pour être. N'est-il pas, Malefoy? »

Le visage de Draco devint rouge, il se retourna et claqua la porte du compartiment. Harry et Hermione lurent leurs livres en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un autre visiteur fasse intrusion devant eux. Un rouquin dégingandé marchait à travers la porte et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. «Mes frères m'ont chassé de leur compartiment. Ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici? »

Hermione regarda Harry et sourit. « Montre-nous un peu de magie. »

Le garçon plissa les yeux alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, son visage s'éclaira. « Eh bien, mes frères m'ont appris un sort pour faire virer mon rat en jaune. » Il tira un vieux rat d'une poche et une baguette d'une autre. Son visage chiffonné de concentration, il commença d'un coup de baguette, bêtement. « Soleil, jonquilles… »

« Range cette chose, l'interrompit Harry. Tu vas crever un œil à quelqu'un »

Ron fronça les sourcils, son visage rougit de colère et d'embarras. Lui aussi quitta le compartiment. Hermione sourit, «Essayons de ne pas nous faire trop d'ennemies aujourd'hui, Harry. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions mettre nos robes, hein Hermione? Lequel d'entre nous doit quitter le compartiment? »

« Toi » dit simplement Hermione. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il quittait le compartiment, reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé un ami

Daphné avait bénéficié d'un trajet relativement calme dans le train. Mis à part lorsque Drago Malefoy frappa à la porte et resta dix minutes, elle n'avait pas été dérangée.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua qu'Harry Potter se tenait devant la porte. Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'il serait incapable d'aller au-delà de son charme de verrouillage.

Harry revu finalement la fille de chez Madame Guipure. Il n'avait pas pu la retrouver après l'avoir suivie à travers la barrière pour le quai 9 3/4. Elle voulait de toute évidence un peu d'intimité, puisqu'elle avait verrouillé la porte. Harry respectait cela, et était sur le point de tourner des talons afin de la laisser lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de défaire son charme de verrouillage. « Je ne peux pas la laisser penser ça » dit Harry dans sa barbe.

Harry sourit et agita sa main, déverrouillant la porte, avant de retourner à son compartiment.

Daphné était frustré. Harry Potter l'avait battue. Il avait défait son charme de verrouillage, et il l'avait fait sans baguette. Il avait souri, un satané sourire, puis était partit sur sa gauche immédiatement après sa victoire. Il n'était même pas resté pour la déranger. A quoi jouait-il? Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant à nouveau le charme

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident. Harry était heureux de s'être fait un premier ami et espérait que lui et Hermione serait dans la même maison.

Après que le train se fut immobilisé, il débarqua et suivit la voix d'Hagrid. Le grand homme était assez sympa, mais Harry doutait qu'ils ne soient jamais amis. Lui et Hermione trouvèrent un bateau avec deux espaces vides et s'installèrent pour le voyage à travers le lac noir.

Harry resta bouche bée lorsque le château fut en vue. C'était vraiment un spectacle incroyable, Avec ses milliers de fenêtres et tourelles illuminées qui dominaient la campagne écossaise. Les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent pas le château jusqu'à ce que son bateau heurte doucement la rive.

Lui, ainsi que les autres premières années furent amenés à l'intérieur du magnifique château et accueillis par le professeur McGonagall. Elle expliqua le système des Maison et les conduisit dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition.

Un vieux chapeau se mit à chanter, et la mâchoire d'Harry tomba. Hermione rigola doucement alors qu'elle poussait doucement son menton, lui fermant la bouche.

Lorsque le choixpeau eu terminé sa chanson, McGonagall commença à appeler les étudiants à répartir. Le choixpeau, apparemment, était responsable du choix pour les étudiants quant à leurs maisons. Harry laissa son attention à la dérive alors que la répartition progressait. Il leva les yeux et vit le ciel de la nuit sur le plafond.

Il redirigea son regard sur le choixpeau, délaissant le superbe travail dû à différents sortilèges, quand il entendit le nom d'Hermione être appelé. Le choixpeau avait à peine touché sa tête quand il s'écria « SERDAIGLE! »

"Greengrass, Daphné!" Finalement Harry connu le nom de la fille de Madame Guipure, et il était déterminé à en apprendre davantage à son sujet.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand il entendit le choixpeau crier, « SERPENTARD! »

Il vit Malefoy obtenir l'exécution de son souhait quand il fut envoyé à Serpentard, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce fut son tour d'être répartit.

"Potter, Harry!"

La salle éclata en chuchotements lorsque le nom d'Harry fut appelé, mais il n'en était pas surpris. Il marcha avec confiance en direction du tabouret et s'y assit gracieusement, puis McGonagall plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix dans son oreille. « Harry Potter. » Il pensait détecter un sourire dans la voix du choixpeau. « Vous êtes compliqué, n'est-ce pas? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette idée? » Demanda Harry, amusé.

« Vous avez un esprit vif, M. Potter... L'un des trois plus forts dans cette promotion, en fait, cela ne manque pas de courage ici, mais vous ne semblez pas aussi téméraires que la plupart des Lions. Vous n'avez connu l'amour, mais serez terriblement fidèle à ceux que vous considérerez comme des amis. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus ici. Vous avez beaucoup de talent, et souhaitez prouver que vous êtes digne d'amour. Vous souhaitez être grand, peut-être le plus grand. Vous avez la capacité de réaliser tout cela, indépendamment de votre maison. Mais où vais-je vous placer? »

« Placez-moi où je pourrais être le meilleur. »

"... Vous êtes vraiment unique, M. Potter Vous avez la ruse et l'ambition pour aller dans la maison des serpents, mais vu votre soif de savoir et votre pouvoir, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux vous envoyer à – SERDAIGLE ! »


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice :**Comme expliqué dans l'intermède, je m'excuse du temps entre ce chapitre et le dernier publié. Je ne peux vous donner de rythme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

Chapitre 3

Severus Rogue était un homme très confus, et il y avait une seule raison: Harry James Potter, le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Il souhaitait détester l'enfant. La haine était facile. Il pourrait faire face à la haine , mais ses sentiments concernant le garçon était plus compliqué . Il avait essayé pendant onze ans de haïr l'enfant de James Potter, mais avait été incapable de haïr l'enfant de Lily Evans, la seule personne à avoir été une amie, et la femme qu'il aimait encore.

Bien que personne d'autre ne s'en soit rendu compte, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, Force était de constater qu'il était incroyablement nerveux quand les premières années furent introduits à l'intérieur du château pour la répartition. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon, et craint ce qui se passerait quand ils se rencontreraient. Quand il le vu marcher dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, son ressentiment d'enfance sourdait dans sa poitrine. Le garçon était une maudite une réplique exacte de son père.

Sauf pour les yeux. Il avait les beaux yeux vert émeraude de Lily Evans . Et là fut son dilemme. Il ne pouvait aimer l'image de James Potter, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait haïr les yeux de Lily Evans. Severus Rogue était encore en vie grâce à sa capacité à masquer ses émotions et à penser rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas, pour sa conscience, décider de comment traiter Harry Potter.

Que le garçon soit répartit à Serdaigle ne servi qu'à compliquer davantage son dilemme. James Potter était un Gryffondor à la base, tandis que Lily aurait prospéré dans n'importe quelle maison. Le temps qu'il fallut au choixpeau pour répartir Potter lui suggérait qu'il pourrait également aller dans plus d'une maison. Il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de haïr un Gryffondor, Golden Boy dans l'âme.

En fin de compte, il décida qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir les yeux de Lily Evans regardent vers lui avec malice. Il donnerait au garçon une chance, mais il devrait encore faire ses preuves.

Ses émotions contradictoires traversèrent son visage avant qu'il ne remette rapidement son masque quand Harry Potter entra dans sa salle de classe pour sa première leçon de Potions. Rogue tenta de maintenir sa neutralité habituelle de lorsqu'il traitait avec les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il polarisait les Gryffondor et Serpentard, les autres maisons généralement fournissait un terrain d'entente qu'il détestait en favoriser une.

Il se força à résister à l'envie d'insulter Potter quand il vérifia ses fréquentations, mais il avait encore à tester le garçon. Il a prononça son discours habituel, glorifiant l'art de brasser les potions, et commença l'interrogatoire.

«M. Potter, que ferais-je obtenir si je ajouté poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

« Le filtre du Mort Vivant, monsieur. »

«Où iriez-vous regarder si je vous disait de me trouver un bézoard ? »

« L'estomac d'une chèvre, monsieur. »

« Quelle est la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup ? »

" Il n'y a pas de différence, professeur. "

Peut-être, pensait-il, était-il plus comme Lily que son père. « Vous êtes ... dans l'exactitude, M. Potter. » Ce fut alors que Severus Rogue décida d'ignorer sa ressemblance frappante avec James Potter et de le traiter comme le fils de Lily Evans.

Les choses étaient tombées dans une routine pour Harry. Il connaissait son chemin dans château, et appréciait la plupart de ses classes, en dehors de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'était attendu à ce que la Défense soit passionnante, mais le cours était terriblement terne. L'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il considérait comme particulièrement exaltante, mais au moins il apprenait des choses. Quelque chose était étrange à propos de Quirell; il n'était tout simplement pas sûr de quoi. L'homme semblait avoir peur de son ombre, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Son bégaiement semblait être forcé. Harry décida de garder un œil très attentif sur le professeur de Défense.

Il avait du mal à cerner Rogue. Par tous les côtés, l'homme était un talentueux Maître des Potions, l'un des meilleurs dans le monde, mais la façon dont il regardait Harry était un peu déconcertant. Il était un enseignant compétent, Harry le supposait, mais il le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Snape l'avait interrogé lui seul lors du premier jour de classe? Harry avait d'abord cru que Rogue essayait de le mettre en échec, mais l'homme l'avait regardé, bizarrement heureux, après qu'Harry ai répondu à ses questions.

Snape l'intriguait, mais son véritable souci était avec Quirrell.

Professeur Chourave était une femme agréable, mais Harry n'appréciait pas la Botanique. Il faisait bien fait dans la classe parce que son orgueil ne lui permettrait pas de lutter, mais il n'avait jamais eu de plaisir à passer son temps dans les serres.

Le toujours jovial professeur Flitwick avait été ravi d'avoir Harry dans sa maison et avait pris toutes les occasions pour lui donner des points. Il était rapidement devenu l'élève préféré du Maître. Flitwick avait dit à Harry que son talent pour les sortilèges rivalisait avec celui de sa mère, et Lily était l'une des meilleurs élèves à qui Flitwick avait jamais enseigné. Harry appréciait véritablement le sujet et le professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall avait initialement semblée être amer à propos de la répartition d'Harry, mais avait pris sur elle quand Harry avait affiché son talent pour la Métamorphose. Hermione Granger et lui étaient toujours en rivalité pour accomplir leurs exercices en premier, et la directrice adjointe avait été ravie d'avoir deux étudiants qui excellaient dans sa matière. Alors qu'Harry préférait les Sortilèges, la métamorphose était un de ses cours favoris.

Harry avait été perturbé par la nouvelle d'une effraction à Gringotts, il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec l'école. Hagrid avait vidé une voûte le jour son anniversaire, le jour même où une voûte vide avait été pillée par des voleurs. Harry avait été curieux de savoir ce que Hagrid retiré de la voûte à l'époque, et sentait croître sa curiosité. Il se rappelait le discours de Dumbledore en début d'année, quand il avait défendu les étudiants d'entrer dans le couloir du troisième étage. Cela lui avait semblé étrange à l'époque, mais Harry n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. Il décida d'attendre si un autre événement inhabituel se produisait.

Sa première leçon de vol avait été l'une des meilleures expériences de sa vie. Le balai avait répondu à toutes ses commandes, comme si il était une extension de son être. Le sentiment de l'air caressant son visage alors qu'il volait à travers le ciel était une des meilleures choses qu'il avait jamais connu. Madame Bibine lui avait qu'il avait un talent naturel sur un balai, et lui avait dit qu'il devrait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle l'année prochaine. Harry lui a dit qu'il l'envisagerait, mais doutait essayer. Il aimait voler, mais ne voulait pas perdre du temps qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ses études.

Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, les deux premiers mois de l'année s'étaient écoulés. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et se sentait à la maison pour la première fois de sa vie. Lui et Hermione étaient compétitifs, mais ils étaient aussi les meilleurs amis et passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble.

Dans la nuit de la fête d'Halloween, Harry et Hermione furent félicités tous les deux pour leur réussite mutuelle en classe de Sortilèges. Ils avaient tous deux lancé avec succès le sortilège de lévitation dès leur première tentative

Les étudiants appréciaient la fête quand Quirell déboula dans la Grande Salle, criant à propos d'un troll dans les cachots avant qu'il perde connaissance. Harry jeta un regard sceptique à la forme de Quirrell avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit innocent. Qu'en penses-tu Hermione. »

« Je crains que non. Mais il semble que Rogue garde un œil sur lui. »

Harry regarda la Table principale et remarqua que Rogue le regardant, en effet, un regard noir pointé sur Quirell, tandis que les autres professeurs se précipitaient vers l'avant, commandant aux étudiants de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Harry et Hermione se mirent en ligne derrière leurs préfets et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Daphné n'appréciait pas être à Poudlard. Elle avait découvert qu'aucun des enseignants n'étaient aussi bon que sa grand-mère, et elle était près de la première place dans toutes ses classes. Elle avait continué à prendre de l'avance dans tous les sujets, comme elle ne voyait aucune raison de progresser aussi lentement que les autres étudiants. Il n'y avait que deux élèves dans son année qui avançaient aussi rapidement en cours qu'elle.

Son plus gros problème était Draco Malfoy. Le garçon était insupportable. Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, ce dont elle ne voulait se souvenir, tenté de se lier d'amitié avec elle et semblait réticent à prendre "fout le camp" pour une réponse. Elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa compagnie, mais il persistait. Il avait arrêté seulement après s'être trouver de l'autre côté de sa baguette.

Malfoy avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir sur les Serpentard, mais avait seulement réussi à gagner deux voyous écervelés, Crabbe et Goyle, et provoquer un toutou en Pansy Parkinson. L'argent de son père effectuait une certaine influence sur la plupart des Serpentard, mais le garçon était un peu faible.

Elle réalisa que Malfoy avait seulement cessé de l'accoster parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui avec une baguette, donc elle mit encore plus d'attention dans ses études parce qu'elle savait qu'il était avantageux d'être plus capable que lui.

Une des raisons pour laquelle elle était tellement déçue par Poudlard était la solitude. Elle avait accepté il ya longtemps qu'elle était destinée à être seul, et en avait pris l'habitude, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins douloureux. Elle était froide et distante avec tout le monde, portait un masque pour empêcher les autres de voir ses émotions. Même sa relation avec sa sœur s'était détériorée. En raison de la personnalité qu'elle montrait avoir à l'école, presque tout le monde dans sa maison la détestait. Elle ne pouvait accepter d'être détesté par d'autres, mais elle avait peur qu'elle qu'on la haïsse.

Les mois passèrent, et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Harry était extrêmement déçu de voir partir Hermione, mais lui souhaita de passer du bon temps avec ses parents. Avant son départ pour le train, elle avait remis un cadeau à Harry et lui dit de ne pas l'ouvrir avant le matin de Noël. Harry l'avait étreint étroitement avant lui tendant une boîte enveloppée dans du papier vert et rouge.

Harry avait été seul pendant une décennie, mais faire face à la solitude fut plus difficile maintenant qu'il savait comment il on se sentait lorsqu'on avait un ami. Harry passa à travers les jours qui précèdent Noël sans s'en rendre compte, continuant à étudier, mais ses actions étaient automatiques.

Le matin de Noël, il se réveilla tôt pour ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione. Il enleva le papier avec précaution, presque avec révérence. C'était son premier cadeau de Noël; Enfer, c'était son tout premier présent. Il supposait que ses parents lui avaient donné des cadeaux, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était un livre sur les réalisations en Alchimie, un livre de pointe sur le sujet qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il resta caché dans son lit avec les rideaux fermés autour à lire son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Quand il sorti de son lit, il remarqua un autre paquet gisant sur le sol. Qui d'autre pouvait bien lui offrir un cadeau? Il regarda la note sur le dessus de l'emballage et découvrit que cela avait appartenu à son père. La note n'était pas été signée. Il examina le présent, et vit que c'était une cape. Il la mit par-dessus son pyjama et disparu. Harry resta bouche bée quand il réalisa que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une cape d'invisibilité.

Le reste de la journée parut long à Harry. Il avait un plan pour la nuit , et le temps passait à un rythme étonnamment lent. Après le dîner, il retourna à son dortoir et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr que tout le monde dormait avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le troisième étage.

Il avança avec autant de précaution et en faisant le moins de bruit qu'il le possible, il arriva au couloir interdit sans être entendu. Il ne dut se cacher qu'une fois quand il repéra Rusard, le concierge, et son chat Miss teigne. Il avait cessé de bouger et attendu pour passer, mais avait senti son cœur battre plus vite et la sueur ruisseler le long de son front quand le vieil homme avait cessé de bouger. Il avait un sixième sens pour détecter les infractions au règlement. Harry était resté silencieux et immobile ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures jusqu'à ce que Rusard ce décida à poursuivre sa tournée.

Harry arriva au couloir sans autres interruptions. Il se trouva finalement face à une porte verrouillée. La serrure était assez simple à ouvrir, le sortilège utilisé étant moins complexe que celui placé par Daphné sur la porte de son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry fixait le sol, son pouls augmenta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Lentement, il leva la tête en mémorisant les détails de la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut une trappe couverte par une patte massive. Il releva la tête brusquement, et il attira ainsi l'attention d'un monstrueux chien à trois têtes. Le cœur d'Harry monta dans sa gorge alors qu'il claquait la porte et commençait à courir. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, son seul objectif étant de mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et la bête.

Il a sprinta salles après salles, monta et descendit les escaliers et courra dans des couloirs interminables, ne pouvant s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses poumons hurlaient pour l'air. Après avoir repris son souffle, il examina les environs. Il semblait être dans une salle de classe inutilisée, recouverte par des années de poussière. Dans un coin, posé, un miroir doré encadré et richement décoré. Il y avait, sur le miroir, des mots écrits dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Épuisé par sa course, il est assis en face du miroir, rejetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol, à côté de lui. Il regarda dans le miroir et vit son reflet, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré par d'autres personnes, mais il ne reconnut que deux d'entre eux. Son oncle Vernon lui tapotait l'épaule, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux, tandis que sa tante Pétunia le regardait amoureusement. Deux autres, un homme qui ressemblait à une version plus vieille d'Harry et une femme aux cheveux rouge foncé aux yeux vert émeraude le regardaient avec envie. Ses parents.

Harry ne c'était jamais senti aussi voulu ou aimé comme il l'était quand il se regarda dans le miroir. Les heures passèrent, et il ne put même pas se rappeler combien de temps il avait été assis devant l'image de sa famille. Il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie avec ces gens qui l'aimaient.

Le bruit de pas venant derrière lui attirèrent son attention. Il tendit le cou et vit Daphne Greengrass entrer dans la salle, son ricanement habituel manquant.

« Que vois-tu dans le miroir, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Ses yeux cherchaient Harry dans le miroir, et il pouvait facilement voir un regard avide sur son visage. C'était le regard qui, actuellement, honorait son propre visage.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne c'était jamais attendu à voir sur le visage de Daphné. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis ce jour chez Madame Guipure, mais il continuait à être intrigué par elle. Il avait su qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'elle que ce qu'elle avait montré au reste de l'école, et ce regard sur son visage le lui confirmait.

« Je vois ... moi-même et les gens qui m'aiment. Qu'en penses-tu, Greengrass ? »

Elle rit sans gaieté et murmura: « Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Potter. »

Daphné sorti de la salle en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle avait été rendre visite à sa grand-mère le mois passé, et savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle avait vu ce regard sur le visage de Potter, et avait réalisé le miroir lui avait montré la même chose qu'elle voyait quand elle-même s'y regardait. Elle avait, bien sûr, su que son obsession était malsaine, mais n'avait pas réalisé les dommages potentiels jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le désir maniaque sur le visage de Harry ; un regard, qui, elle le savait, se reflétait sur son propre visage.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Harry se leva et jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, ne voulant rien de plus que revenir, mais en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas. Le regard sur le visage de Daphné lui en disait beaucoup.

Il fit lentement son chemin de retour au jusqu'au dortoir, avant de tomber sur son lit et de laisser l'oubli l'emporter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne peux vous donner de ritme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

**Chapitre 4**

Harry ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin. Ses rêves avaient été une continuation de ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, et il essaya de rester endormi. Le monde de rêve du miroir était beaucoup plus agréable que le monde réel. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il regarda le plafond au-dessus de son lit envisagent de comment les choses auraient pu être si seulement ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés, si seulement sa tante et son oncle l'avait aimé comme il les aimait. Comment serait-il s'il avait connu l'amour?

Les vacances de Noël prirent fin, et les choses revinrent à la normale à Poudlard. Les étudiants, notamment deux Serdaigle et un Serpentard, augmentèrent leur temps d'étude afin de se préparer pour les examens qui se profilaient.

Malgré toutes ses révisions, il avait gardé deux choses en tête: le chien à trois têtes et le miroir. Il avait avertis Hermione sur le chien, mais ne dirait jamais quoi que ce soit sur le miroir ou ce qu'il avait vu en lui.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, et le froid glacial de l'hiver laissa la place à la douceur du printemps.

Harry appris par une rumeur dans Poudlard que Hagrid avait été placé en probation pour possession d'un dragon. Apparemment, Dumbledore était la seule chose qui empêchait l'homme désemparé d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Hagrid avait passé la plus grande partie de l'année à tenter d'obtenir d'Harry qu'il vienne lui rendre visite pour le thé, mais avait échoué. Hagrid était un homme assez agréable, mais n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation. Néanmoins, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à l'homme afin d'essayer de le consoler, et si il recevait une information, tant mieux. Le chien à trois têtes semblait être une manifestation de la fixation de Hagrid pour les bêtes dangereuses. Couplé avec le retrait qu'il avait fait à Gringotts, Harry avait des raisons de croire que Hagrid savait beaucoup de choses sur tout ce qui était caché dans l'école. Le chien était, de toute évidence, debout au sommet d'une trappe en protection du quelque chose qu' Hagrid avait retiré de la voûte.

Harry et Hermione, informée de son plan, partirent pour la cabane de Hagrid, située au le bord de la Forêt Interdite. Il fut surpris de voir combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour atteindre sa maison. Hagrid ouvrit la porte au deuxième coup d'Harry. Les larmes coulant en cascade sur le visage de l'homme de grande taille, il enroula ses bras autour d'Harry dans une étreinte assez forte pour lui briser les os. Harry remarqua qu'il lui semblait plus négligé que d'habitude; ses cheveux étaient collés sur sa tête et ses yeux, luisant de larmes, étaient injectés de sang.

« Yeh, tu as entendu pour Norbert, Harry? »

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Hagrid? »

« Non, » il hurla, « Dumbledore va d'jà faire c'qu'il peut. Grand homme, Dumbledore. »

Harry lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement, et Hagrid mit à lui raconter des histoires sur le bébé dragon.

Harry resta avec Hagrid jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et l'homme commençait à se calmer. Il avait l'air toujours chiffonné, mais ses sanglots étaient devenus beaucoup moins fréquents.

Quand Harry se leva pour partir, il tenta de prendre l'homme au dépourvu et décida de renoncer à la subtilité, pensant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire sur lui. "Hagrid, qu'avez-vous pris à Gringotts pour mon anniversaire?"

« Je ne peux pas dire Yeh, ce n'sont pas t'zaffaires. »

« De qui est-ce les affaires? »

« Du professeur Dumbledore et de Nicolas Flamel, o 'bien sûr. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait lu quelque chose à propos de Flamel dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour Noël, et savais qu'il était le seul fabricant connu de la pierre philosophale. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore gardait un élément capable de soutenir la vie éternelle dans une école.

Harry remercia Hagrid pour son hospitalité et couru vers l'école pour dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait découvert.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Harry s'assis nerveusement sur son lit avec les rideaux tirés autour de lui, les révélations de la journée l'empêchant de dormir. Il sentit un besoin de tendresse, seulement, personne dans son entourage pouvait lui en fournir, et avait de nouveau pleuré le fait ne pouvait en avoir aucune. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était endormi, il pris sa cape d'invisibilité et pris la résolution de retrouver le miroir.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le miroir. Sa meilleure option, décida-t-il, était de retourner au couloir du troisième étage et de tenter de suivre le même chemin que celui qu'il avait utilisé quand il s'était sauvé pour fuir le chien. En silence, il fit le chemin pour aller au couloir interdit, encore prudent pour éviter tout autre habitant du château.

Son cœur commença à battre plus vite en voyant une autre personne quitter le couloir. Le professeur Quirell marcha vivement à travers le passage puis vers Harry, avec un sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais observé sur l'homme, plaqué sur son visage. Heureusement, il semblait distrait et remarqua pas Harry, quand il l'approcha. Alors qu'il passait, Harry l'entendit dire: «Mon Maître, nous allons récupérer la pierre demain soir." Le bégaiement exagéré était aux abonnés absents.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione étaient en grande conversation sur ce qu'Harry avait entendu la veille...

« Harry, nous devons en parler au professeur Flitwick. » exhorta Hermione.

« Ok, » Harry céda, « mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous croira. »

« Professeur Flitwick, » Hermione hurla alors qu'ils entraient dans son bureau sans frapper, « Nous avons besoin de vous dire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce, Miss Granger? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Le professeur Quirell va voler la Pierre Philosophale! »

Le professeur pâlit à la mention de la pierre. «Vous deux, vous ne cessez jamais de me surprendre. 10 points pour Serdaigle, pour chacun de vous. Je suis très impressionné que vous ayez réussi à en savoir plus sur la pierre, mais je vous rassure, il est tout à fait sûr. Le professeur Quirell est un employé de confiance de l'école. »

Harry hocha la tête avec résignation. « Serait-il possible pour nous de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore? »

« Je crains que non, mon garçon. Il a été appelé par le ministre, et ne devrait pas revenir avant un moment. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre temps, professeur, » lui dirent-ils, admettant la défaite sur ce front, mais refusant de laisser tomber le problème.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau de Flitwick, Harry regarda Hermione avec résolution. « Si eux ne font rien, nous nous arrêterons Quirell par nous-mêmes. Tu es avec moi? »

« Toujours. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas battre Quirell dans un combat loyal, surtout si son maître est là où je crois qu'il est», déclara Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre à la loyale, alors, » dit-elle simplement, et Harry lui sourit.

« Hermione, as-tu déjà vu une cape d'invisibilité? »

Harry et Hermione avaient attendu, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, dans le couloir interdit, depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ils avaient pris un repas léger, trop nerveux pour manger beaucoup. Ils avaient tous les deux sauté leur après-midi de classe de Botanique, comme ils avaient convenu qu'empêcher Quirell était plus important.

Leurs émotions avaient changé plusieurs fois au cours de l'attente. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient été excités. Ils travaillaient ensemble, avec aucune autre aide, afin d'arrêter le méchant. Après avoir attendu pendant une heure, avec rien ne se passant, l'euphorie avait tourné à l'ennui. Ils savaient que Quirell ne viendrait pas avant la nuit, mais ils étaient venus aussi tôt que ce qu'ils pouvaient pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'erreurs. Alors que le temps passait, l'ennui avait changé en peur. Ils savaient que c'était risqué; ils allaient être confrontés à un adulte entièrement formés qui avait trompé tout le château, y compris Albus Dumbledore, en se faisant passer pour un imbécile incompétent pendant une année entière. Si quelque chose tournait mal, ils seraient sûrement tués.

Après ce qui semblait être des semaines, ils entendirent finalement du bruit venant de l'avant du couloir. Quirell, traînant une harpe en lévitation, apparut dans le couloir en direction de la salle abritant le chien à trois têtes. Comme Quirell s'était arrêté pour déverrouiller la porte, Harry et Hermione enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité en scandant, "Stupefix!" Les deux sorts assommants frappèrent Quirell dans le dos avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de réagir, envoyant l'homme s'écraser tête baissée dans la porte.

Harry se déplaça rapidement vers l'avant et pointa sa baguette vers le professeur de défense inconscient. "Incarcerem!" cria-t-il, et des cordes épaisses s'enroulèrent autour de l'homme. Il fit un pas en avant et retira la baguette de Quirell de sa main immobile.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. «Va trouver le professeur Rogue. Il est le seul qui n'a jamais fait confiance à Quirell. »

Hermione tira Harry dans une étreinte rapide avant de courir dans le couloir et dans les cachots pour trouver le Maître des Potions.

Harry se tenait devant l'homme après qu'Hermione avait laissé, et a décida qu'il avait besoin de quelques réponses. En utilisant son pied, il roula Quirell sur le dos et le ranima. Il bredouillait en reprenant conscience.

« P ... P ... Potter? Quel est l... l... le sens de tout cela? »

« Pris la main dans le sac, Quirell. Pourquoi vouliez-vous voler la Pierre Philosophale? »

Il grogna quand il réalisa qu'il avait été battu, « Très bien, Potter. Vous êtes trop précoce pour votre propre bien. »

« Mon propre bien, Professeur? Il semble que vous êtes celui ligoté sur le sol. Vous allez répondre à quelques questions pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais répondre à quoi que ce soit? »

« C'est simple, vraiment,» dit Harry, un sourire narquois, «Vous allez répondre à mes questions ou mourir. »

Quirell eu un rire condescendant. « Vous ne connaissez même pas l'incantation, Potter. »

Harry plaça sa baguette dans sa poche et se pencha à côté du professeur. Il murmura directement dans l'oreille de l'homme, "Avada Kedavra."

Quirell haleta, mais il resta rebelle. « De simples mots, mon garçon. Dites les si vous voulez, mais ils ne feront rien. »

« Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. » Quirell sourit, et Harry pointa sa baguette vers la porte de la salle avec le chien à trois têtes. "Alohomora!"

Le sourire de Quirell tourna sauvage. « Vous êtes après la Pierre, êtes-vous Potter? »

« Je vais demander une fois de plus: Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale? »

Quirell resta silencieux, et Harry lui sourit méchamment. Il poussa doucement la porte ouverte, et un fort grognement émana de la salle. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Cria Harry, et le professeur lié fut levé à un pied du sol. Il cria quand Harry le dirigea à travers la porte avec sa baguette.

« Je vais parler, Potter! Je voulais la pierre pour mon Maître, Seigneur Voldemort, » Quirell commença, avant d'éclater en flammes puis forme de vapeur qui dériva hors de son turban et disparut.

Harry aspergea l'homme brûlant avec de l'eau, mais il était trop tard. Seulement des cendres restaient.

Severus Rogue était un homme confus. Il était en train de courir après Hermione Granger dans le couloir interdit, où elle et Harry Potter avait retenu le professeur Quirell et empêché le vol de la pierre philosophale. Il ne lui avait jamais confiance, mais la situation était bizarre. Comment deux étudiants ont-ils pu découvrir la pierre?

Il courut dans le couloir juste à temps pour assister à l'homme prenant flammes et l'esprit partant de son corps. Il sentit une vive douleur sur son avant-bras gauche, et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Quirell avait été possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et essayait de voler la Pierre afin de faire revivre son Maître. Rogue avait longtemps soupçonné que Quirell essayait de voler la Pierre. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi.

D'une certaine manière, Potter avait réussi à l'arrêter. A vrai dire, le garçon avait grandi dans son estime tout au long de l'année. Il était un brasseur de talent, et lui rappelait beaucoup Lily. Il se précipita pour lui arracher des cendres de l'ancien professeur de Défense. «M. Potter, pourriez-vous m'accompagner au bureau du directeur? Il vient de rentrer de Londres. »

Harry était assis en face du bureau du directeur, et Dumbledore le regardait, ses yeux pétillants gaiement. « Mon cher enfant, je suis incroyablement fier de vos actions ce soir. Sur la base de ce que Severus m'a dit, vous avez réussi à retarder le retour de Voldemort. »

« Retarder, monsieur? »

« Oh oui, je le crains. Voldemort reviendra un jour. »

«Je ne suis pas surpris, vraiment. Professeur, qu'est ce qui a causé le fait que Quirell a brûler? »

«Je crois que ce travail venait de Voldemort. Quirell essayait de le trahir pour se sauver, alors Voldemort a coupé leur connexion, détruisant le pauvre homme. » Dumbledore fit une pause. « Je suppose que vous êtes très fatigué, Harry. Vous êtes libre de retourner à votre dortoir. »

Harry n'accepta pas d'être congédié. «J'ai d'autres questions, monsieur. Qu'est-ce qui sera fait avec la pierre? »

« Elle doit être détruite. Elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour permettre à Voldemort de l'obtenir. »

Harry hocha la tête en accord, et en silence se demanda s'il devait se confier au Directeur ratatiné. «Professeur, plus tôt dans l'année, je suis tombé sur un miroir assez extraordinaire. » Harry se débattait intérieurement, pour savoir combien il devrait révéler. Dumbledore hocha la tête pour lui signifier de continuer. «Je voyais mes parents. »

« Le Miroir du Riséd. Vous avez tout à fait raison Harry, il est en effet extraordinaire. Il nous montre ce que veux, au plus profond, notre cœur. »

« Serait-il possible,» commença Harry, se sentant soudain très petit, « pour moi de le voir à nouveau? »

« Je crains que non, Harry. J'ai été contraint de le déplacer après avoir découvert qu'un autre élève avait été pris au piège par son pouvoir. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » demanda-t-il, en pensant à une Serpentard aux yeux bleus vulnérables.

« Le miroir a été enlevé avant de pouvoir faire des dommages durables. Je dois vous demander de ne pas le rechercher. Nos désirs sont importants, mais nous ne devons pas les laisser nous consumer. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Daphné Greengrass était assise seule à la fête. Elle était la paria ultime, évité par tous. Et elle ne l'aurait vue d'une autre façon. Les examens étaient finis, et elle s'en était bien sortie, pas qu'il y ait eu le moindre doute. Les seuls étudiants à pouvoir rivaliser avec elle étaient Granger et Potter.

Harry Potter. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle se sentait par rapport au garçon, mais était dégoûté qu'il l'ai vue si vulnérables, si épouvantablement impuissante. Elle avait essayé d'éviter le miroir, mais elle était trop faible. Elle avait été en mesure de résister à son appel près de trois semaines après avoir rencontré Potter, mais avait senti l'attraction plus en plus forte de jour en jour. Elle était revenue, seulement pour être accueillie par Dumbledore, avec cette étincelle condamnable dans les yeux. Il avait caché le miroir, et elle avait été incapable de le retrouver.

Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, Potter avait sauvé Granger en tuant Quirell dans un duel. Bien sûr, Daphné ne croyait pas beaucoup en la rumeur dans Poudlard. Elle savait que Potter avait sauvé la journée en quelque sorte, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. L'énorme quantité de points attribués à Serdaigle le lendemain et Quirell disparu suggérait que Potter avait fait quelque chose pour évincer Quirell, mais la rumeur semblait trop farfelue.

Le trajet en train à Londres s'était passé sans encombre. Harry et Hermione avaient partagé un compartiment dans le train, et personne n'avait essayé de forcer une conversation avec eux. Les deux garçons qu'il avait humiliés pendant le trajet en train pour Poudlard avaient fait un point pour les éviter tout au long de l'année scolaire. Pour cela, il était reconnaissant

Harry avait dit au revoir à Daphné. Elle avait retourné à contre cœur le sentiment, mais Harry remarqua que son froncement de sourcils était moindre quand il lui parlait, et ses yeux semblaient moins lointains. Il était déterminé à avoir une conversation correcte avec elle l'année prochaine.

Harry serra Hermione bien avant de rencontrer l'oncle Vernon. L'homme semblait nettement inconfortable d'être en présence de tant de sorciers, mais avait gardé son opinion pour lui. Il salua Harry avec indifférence. Certaines choses, pensa Harry, ne changent jamais.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et **l'histoire à Silentclock,** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour faire la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis désolée de se temps d'attente, je suis impardonnable… Je ne peux vous donner de rythme de traduction, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je traduis )

**Chapitre 5 :**

L'été ne convenait pas à Harry Potter. Il avait passé les neuf derniers mois à Poudlard, à apprendre la magie. Il avait consacré presque tout son temps à ses études pendant l'année scolaire, mais n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie pendant l'été; du moins, pas au milieu d'une ville moldue. La plupart des enfants de l'école étaient ravis d'avoir du temps loin de leurs études, mais Harry Potter était ennuyé. Il avait presque mémorisé tous ses premiers livres de sorts de l'année, et n'avait pas reçu la liste de ceux dont il avait besoin pour la deuxième année. En bref, il y avait très peu de choses à faire pour lui.

Il avait passé la plupart de ses journées à errer à travers Privet Drive. Il avait vécu la plupart de sa vie à Little Whinging, mais n'avait jamais vraiment exploré son quartier. Pour la plupart de ses onze premières années, il avait travaillé pour être le meilleur de l'école primaire, mais avait perdu son intérêt pour le monde moldu après une année à Poudlard.

Il était capable de se perdre dans ses pensées au cours de ses explorations quotidiennes. Il avait découvert un petit parc, où il pouvait s'asseoir paresseusement sur une balançoire et penser au temps passé à Poudlard. Après son aventure à la fin de l'année, la plupart des étudiants avait commencé à penser à lui comme quelqu'un de puissant. A vrai dire, il se délectait de ce respect, mais savait que ce n'était pas entièrement gagné. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'ils le croyaient. Pas encore.

La pire chose de son été était peut-être l'absence de courrier. Il s'y attendait, peu de gens pouvait penser à lui écrire, mais il avait espéré avoir des lettres d'Hermione. Elle avait, après tout, promis d'écrire chaque jour. Il lui avait écrit quotidiennement pendant la première semaine des vacances, mais ses lettres étaient restées sans réponse. Il n'avait pas encore reçu une seule réponse.

Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon étaient les mêmes que toujours, mais son cousin Dudley était sortis de façon à l'éviter. Il pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu cet été. Apparemment, Dudley n'avait pas soutenu la perspective de la formation d'Harry pour mieux se défendre.

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin de son anniversaire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jour soit autrement que normal, mais il avait du mal à rester endormi indépendamment. Il supposait qu'il était naturel pour un enfant de douze ans d'être excité au sujet de son anniversaire.

Il avait pris le petit déjeuner avec ses parents, et ne fut pas surpris quand ils avaient échoué, ne serait-ce qu'à lui parler. Dudley évitait tout contact visuel avec lui, travaillant apparemment l'hypothèse que le regarder dans les yeux se révélerait être fatale, et se précipita hors de la table après avoir terminé son repas.

Bien que cela n'aiderait pas, Harry se demanda ce qu'aujourd'hui aurait été si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés. Dans son esprit, il voyait des images d'un gâteau et des cadeaux empilés sur une table haute. Il imaginait l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère et son père lui tapotant le dos avec fierté.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Oncle Vernon se leva de table en maugréant quelque chose, sur les vendeurs, dans sa barbe. «Résidence Dursley,» dit-il, renonçant à plaisanter. Le visage de Vernon montrait sa confusion au vue de la réponse donnée. Il désigna Harry. « Pour toi» dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Harry se leva et pris le récepteur. « Bonjour? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry! » Il reconnut immédiatement la voix. « C'est Hermione. J'ai trouvé le numéro de téléphone de ta famille dans les pages blanches. Où avez-vous été? Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'écrire?" lui demanda-t-elle, entrant en mode rapide, posant ses questions sur le feu. C'était quelque chose qu'elle pratiquait souvent en classe.

Harry rit doucement à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

« Merci, Hermione. Je suis ici à Privet Drive tout l'été. J'ai arrêté d'écrire après une semaine vu que tu ne pas envoyer quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione fit une pause avant de répondre: «Mais je t'ai écrit, Harry. Tous les jours."

«Je n'ai pas obtenu de courrier depuis que je suis revenu à Privet Drive."

"Quelqu'un doit tout intercepter. Je t'ai envoyé une copie de Sortilèges pour le Duelliste contemporain, mais je doute que tu l'ais reçu, maintenant," dit-elle, tout à coup bouleversée.

"Tout va bien, Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute," l'averti-t-il.

La conversation devint plus agréable après cela, et ils passèrent les prochaines minutes à parler de leurs vacances, jusqu'à ce que Harry vi que son oncle attendait avec impatience qu'il termine. « Hermione, y'a-t-il un moyen pour moi d'aller au Chemin de Traverse? Mon oncle et ma tante ne disposent pas d'une connexion Cheminette."

"Eh bien, tu peux prendre le Magicobus. Je l'ai lu dans le dépliant qu'ils donnent à tous les Moldus. Tu as juste besoin de tenir ta baguette en l'air pour l'appeler. »

« Très bien. » Harry lança un autre regard vers son oncle qui avait commencé à taper du pied. «Je suis content que tu ais appelé, Hermione, mais je dois y aller. »

«Ok. Appelles moi de temps en temps, Harry. Au revoir. »

« Bye, Hermione. »

Après avoir terminé son appel avec Hermione, Harry décida de faire une promenade dans le quartier pour se changer les idées. L'idée que quelqu'un vole son courrier le frustrait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la balançoire, qu'il avait utilisée cet été, il entendit quelqu'un le siffler, apparemment à partir du sol. «Sors de mon chemin, humain. »

Harry se retourna, essayant de trouver la personne qui lui avait parlé. Il baissa les yeux, et vit un petit serpent vert rampant sur l'herbe.

« Me parlez-vous à moi, petit? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le serpent fit une pause et leva la tête, l'air presque perplexe. « Vous parlez la langue des serpents? »

Harry examina la question un moment, avant de venir à sa conclusion: «Eh bien, je parle avec vous maintenant, » il raisonna: «Alors, oui, je suppose que je le fais. Est-ce inhabituel? »

« Très. Vous êtes le premier qui le peux que je rencontre. » Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent alors qu'il envisageait les implications. C'était un autre talent rare qu'il possédait, et il décida de faire quelques recherches la dessus quand il retournerait à Poudlard. Était-il possible qu'il soit vraiment digne de fierté et de respect? Et un jour, peut-être, même d'amour?

« Vous serez un grand sorcier, jeune homme. »

_/

Harry se dirigea vers la maison de son oncle et de sa tante dans l'après-midi, avec les paroles du serpent résonne encore dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait dire qu'il était sur le chemin de la grandeur. Il avait souvent été loué pour son travail, mais il ne lui avait jamais été donné une telle assurance. Il était ravi par la foi que le reptile semblait avoir en lui.

Comme il passait le seuil du numéro quatre, son oncle lui adressa la parole, «Harry, nous avons besoin que tu sortes de la maison ce soir. Ta tante et moi recevons certains clients potentiels, et ils ne savent pas ta-" il hésita, «condition».

«Ne pourrais-je pas rester dans ma chambre pour le soir?"

"Eh bien, oui, je suppose que tu pourrais, mais tu as déjà sauté le déjeuner. Nous sommes payés pour te garder nourris, et nous avons toujours tenu notre part du marché. Prends ça," Vernon lui remis un billet de 10£, "et trouves quelque chose à manger. Il y a un pub à quelques rues plus loin."

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre son oncle. L'homme avait presque semblé concerné par son bien-être, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait admis que c'était juste pour honorer sa part d'une transaction commerciale. Harry passa la porte, baguette à la main, prêt à héler le Magicobus pour un voyage à Londres.

_/

Harry sorti de l'autobus, légèrement barbouillé par la nausée qu'induisait voyage, et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il reconnut le barman de son précédent voyage au Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid, et le barman évidemment réciproqua sa reconnaissance. " Harry Potter, " dit-il, levant les yeux de verre qu'il frottait avec un chiffon.

" Bonsoir, Tom. "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir, M. Potter ? "

«Je voudrais un dîner et une chambre pour la nuit. " Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement voir les Dursley à nouveau ce soir. D'ailleurs, il serait libre de pratiquer la magie dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait fait beaucoup de lecture sur l'application du décret pour la restriction s'appliquant aux sorciers de premier cycle. Comme il l'entendait, le ministère ne surveillait pas les individus, mais les régions, et laissait les parents magiques faire respecter la loi. Une chambre dans l'auberge ne serait pas sous cette surveillance.

_/

Harry trouva que la tarte qu'il avait pour le dîner était très satisfaisante. C'était de loin le meilleur repas qu'il avait pris depuis la fin de Poudlard. Ses parents lui avait toujours fournis assez à manger, mais sa tante était pas une cuisinière talentueuse. La nourriture était toujours là, mais manquait de saveur.

Il a décidé de faire plus que sa nuit loin de Privet Drive et d'explorer le Chemin de Traverse, sans la présence d'un observateur. Il se trouva hypnotisé par l'Allée de nuit. Cascades de chandelles agrandies, de vitrines illuminant les pavés dans une lueur presque éthérée. Passage de sorciers et sorcières sombres à la lumière des vitrines et les frais généraux de croissant de lune. Les murs de marbre blanc de Gringotts semblaient briller dans l'obscurité.

Les foules exubérantes qui ont honoraient l'Allée cours de la journée avaient été remplacés par des individus masqués qui se précipitaient devant l'autre et n'échangeaient pas de plaisanteries. Comme Harry approchait de ce qui était une allée sombre accolée au Chemin de traverse, il entendit la voix traînante de quelqu'un marcher derrière lui, "L'allée des Embrumes, hein Potter? Qu'est-ce que le Golden Boy pourrait rechercher là-dedans?" Harry se retourna pour voir le visage ricanant de Draco Malefoy. Alors, c'était l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait prévu que se serait plus ... sombre, mais cela était tout simplement minable.

"Quel est le problème, Draco? Ton papa ne veux pas te laisser magasiner chez Barjow et Beurk encore.

« Pour ton information, Potter, mon père m'a acheté ce quelque chose de plutôt exquis chez M. Barjow Plus tôt cette semaine. "...

«Je suis heureux de voir qu'il a commencé à t'enseigner les Arts Noirs à un si jeune âge. Est-ce qu'il te laisse jamais portez son vieux masque de mangemort?"

Draco fronça les sourcils et prit sa baguette. "Au moins, je ne vis pas avec une paire commune de Moldus. Ils doivent t'entraîner vers le bas, non ?"

Harry prit sa baguette, pas dans la colère à la remarque de Draco à propos de son rapport, car il était trop bouleversé chez les Dursley pour défendre leur honneur, le but était de répondre à Drago. Il montra la baguette du garçon. "Range donc cela, Malefoy, avant de te blesser."

Le visage de Draco se tordit de rage et il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il la baissa presque immédiatement en entendant une autre voix traînante, une voix qu'Harry trouva étrangement similaire à celle de Draco, "Maintenant, maintenant, Draco. Il serait imprudent d'être vu à attaquer ... notre Sauveur."

"Oui, père,» dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

L'aîné des Malefoy s'adressa à Harry, "Mes excuses, monsieur Potter." Son regard se tourna vers Draco, "Mon fils semble avoir oublié sa place."

Harry hocha la tête vers l'homme plus âgé, et il saisit l'épaule de son fils et le conduit dans l'allée des embrumes.

_/_/

Harry était très content quand il a pris se retira pour la soirée. Il avait acheté un livre sur les Sortilèges avancées à Fleury et Bott et un sundae délicieuse chez Fortarôme. Il était assis sur le lit dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur lecture plongé dans son nouveau livre, et se préparant à essayer certains des sorts. Un craquement fort au pied de son lit attira son attention. Il leva les yeux du texte et vi un … elfe de maison?

"Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby est heureux de vous avoir trouvé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-il, plus curieux que alarmé.

"Harry Potter, monsieur est un grand sorcier, et ne doit pas être blessé. Dobby est ici pour vous avertir."

Sa curiosité piquée, il demanda, "m'avertir de quoi?"

Dobby le regarda avec remords. "Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard."

«Pourquoi devrais-je pas retourner à Poudlard, Dobby?"

"Dobby ne peut pas dire. Harry Potter doit avoir confiance en Dobby Poudlard sera trop dangereux cette année."

«Je te fais confiance, Dobby. En fait, je serais surpris si rien de dangereux ne se passait, en particulier avec Voldemort qui essaie de revenir. Mais je dois y retourner."

Dobby semblait être sur le bord des larmes, "Non, Harry Potter, mons-"

«Je dois apprendre, moi-même, et mes amis, à nous défendre Dobby " l'interrompit-il. «Je peux apprendre le plus à Poudlard."

"Harry Potter est génial d'être protecteurs envers des personnes qui n'écrivent pas à lui."

"Ah," dit Harry comme quelque chose c'était mis en place. "C'était vous. Donnez-moi les lettres, Dobby."

Dobby sortit une pile de lettres et un paquet de sa taie d'oreiller. "Est-ce que Harry Potter s'engage à ne pas retourner à Poudlard?"

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la pile de parchemin. "Accio." Les lettres et les colis qu'il suppose être le livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire se posèrent sur ses mains tendues. «Je vais retourner à Poudlard, Dobby."

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de l'elfe, "Dobby vous en empêchera," dit-il simplement.

Avec un autre craquement il disparut.

_/

Daphné aimait l'été, car il lui permettait d'être, entièrement et sans équivoque, seule. Elle était généralement seule à l'école, mais dans sa chambre à la maison, avec la porte bien fermée, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était libre de la comédie de Draco Malefoy et des minauderies de l'amour-frappé de Pansy Parkinson

Elle était en mesure de continuer à pratiquer la magie cours de l'été. Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle faisait, et auraient probablement été peu enclins à dire quoi que ce soit s'ils avaient su. C'était l'un des rares avantages de vivre avec des parents désintéressés.

Son voyage de shopping annuel au Chemin de Traverse eu lieu près de la fin de l'été, quand elle avait finalement reçu sa liste de livres. Elle prit la poudre de Cheminette pour rallier le Chaudron Baveur par elle-même; elle supposait que sa sœur allait demander de l'accompagner l'année prochaine, mais elle voulait régler ce problème le moment venu. Son père lui avait donné juste assez d'argent pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle n'avait pas à faire des achats de seconde main, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre superflu.

Son premier arrêt serait la librairie, mais pas parce qu'elle en était impatiente. Au contraire, elle se sentait obligé d'en finir vite si elle voulait avoir quelque chance de profiter du reste de sa journée. Gilderoy Lockhart, auteur frauduleux extraordinaire, avait une séance de dédicaces, et il était nécessaire d'acheter tout ce que l'homme avait jamais écrit pour la défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand elle avait regardé la liste de livres, ses espoirs pour une année satisfaisante en défense avaient été écrasés; aucun instructeur compétent n'utiliserait quelque chose écrit par Lockhart.

Elle avait brièvement examiné l'idée de jeter un sort aux gens qui faisaient la queue pour obtenir leurs livres autographiés. Si ils étaient assez obtus pour croire que Lockhart était quelque chose de plus qu'un joli visage, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps en place lors d'un combat. Elle se demandait comment ils réagiraient s'ils voyaient leur héros transplaner avec sa queue entre ses jambes.

L'homme derrière le comptoir tirait envers Lockhart un regard réprobateur occasionnel. Il n'appréciait pas que sa boutique doive vendre les livres de l'homme, encore moins lui fournir un lieu pour sourire aux caméras. Daphné décida de payer sa commande vers lui, plutôt que de traiter avec ce sycophante de Lockhart.

Pendant que l'homme allait chercher ses livres, elle remarqua un groupe s'avancer par rapport à l'avant du magasin. Deux hommes, elle reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Lucius Malefoy, avaient apparemment oublié qu'ils étaient des sorciers et échangeaient des coups avec leurs poings. Une tripotée d'enfants roux entourait l'autre homme, apparemment criant des encouragements, elle ne pouvait cependant pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient à cause du bruit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle reconnut certains des enfants et devina que l'homme qui se battait avec Lucius devait être le patriarche Weasley.

Lorsque les hommes furent séparés, Lucius ricana vers l'autre homme, et ramassa les livres dans le chaudron de la fille Weasley. Il les regarda avec dégoût et dit quelque chose aux les Weasley avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta les livres dans le chaudron, mais tenta d'y dissimuler quelque chose. Daphné remarqua qu'il en ajouta un autre, vieux, inclassable, à la pile. Il ne lui semblait pas être quelque chose de sombre, mais était probablement potentiellement embarrassant pour les Weasley. Elle décida de ne rien dire sur le livre; elle ne voyait aucune raison d'aider les Weasley. Les jumeaux étaient des farceurs notoires qui terrorisaient la maison Serpentard, et le plus jeune fils n'était pas une personne agréable. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas se faire un ennemi en la personne de Lucius Malefoy si elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle n'aurait qu'à garder les yeux sur le livre à Poudlard, mais ne dirait rien à la jeune fille à ce sujet.

Elle paya ses livres, et était reconnaissante de quitter la boutique. Elle pressa le pas et regarda le sol quand elle passa devant la Weasley et Malefoy, évitant le contact visuel avec chacun d'eux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le garçon entrant dans le magasin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec lui. Elle se sentit vaciller et a commença à tomber en arrière. Quelques instants avant que ses fesses ne touchent le sol, une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la stabilisèrent. Elle jeta un regard noir et prêt à réprimander la personne qui avait été si négligent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux et vit de qui il s'agissait. Harry Potter. Elle avait pensé à Harry Potter, elle y avait pensé beaucoup, en fait. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en faire part.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Potter. »

Harry rougit et enleva ses bras de sa taille, avant de tenter habilement de changer de sujet.

« Bonne vacances, Greengrass? » Il préférerait l'appeler Daphné, mais que pouvait le faire tant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Potter.

«Jusqu'à ce que tu me rentre dedans. » Elle essaya de le regarder en ayant l'air en colère, mais sa voix manquait de venin.

« Tu m'a fait mal,» dit-il avec une indignation simulée alors qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine.

Daphné était à peine capable de dissimuler un sourire. «Ça te feras plus mal quand je te jetterais un sort pour m'être rentré dedans. »

« Tu ne vas pas jeter un sort à un ami,» dit-il avec confiance.

Daphné estima que la partie qui voulait être désespérément d'accord avec lui avait occulté la partie qui avait décidé de ne jamais avoir d'amis.

« Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais je pourrais certainement te jeter un sort, Potter. »

Harry rit alors qu'il entrait dans Fleury et Bott.

« Que tu dis, Greengrass. Que tu dis."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Harry arriva à la gare de King Cross en avance et avait beaucoup de temps à perdre. Son oncle avait découvert le Magicobus, et avait refusé de lui servir de transport, sachant que son neveu pouvait y arriver tout seul. Harry n'y réfléchit pas particulièrement ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus comme quoi ses relatifs ne lui donnerais rien de plus que l'indispensable. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la plateforme 9 ¾, il repéra les tresses noires de Daphnée Greengrass qui marchait devant lui.

« Hey, Greengrass, » l'appela-t-il.

Bien sûr, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix. Luttant pour maintenir une expression stoïque, elle se retourna pour le saluer.

« Tu sembles avoir un talent pour te retrouver dans le même endroit que moi, Potter. »

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'Harry se dirigea vers elle. Il sourit.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, il y a un train ici que plusieurs d'entre nous sommes destinés à prendre. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous faisons tous deux partis de ce groupe, donc il va de soi que nous nous retrouverions au même endroit. »

Daphnée fronça les sourcils.

« Une tentative de la part d'un Serdaigle de faire de l'esprit ? »

Il tenta d'avoir l'air innocent.

« De l'esprit ? Moi, je ne crois pas. »

Il la rattrapa et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la plateforme côte à côte.

« Les dames d'abord. » dit Harry en lui faisant le geste de passer la barrière.

Elle leva un sourcil ? « Après toi alors.

Harry sourit brièvement avant de se diriger vers la barrière à un rythme soutenu. Il accéléra alors qu'il approchait de l'illusion du mur de brique, en essayant de traverser le plus rapidement possible. Même après un an dans le monde magique, la perspective de passer à travers un mur en apparence solide n'était pas séduisante.

_Crash !_

Le charriot de Harry entra en collision avec le mur de brique et retomba en arrière. L'absurdité de la situation le fit sourire alors qu'il tombait. Il s'imagina essayant d'expliquer cette situation aux Moldus. Je suis tombé parce que je suis rentré dans un mur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Le mur était censé être une illusion. Il se prépara à l'impact, mais fut rattrapé par une paire de bras frêles.

Il sourit et attendit un peu avant de dire « Merci Greengrass, mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Elle obéit immédiatement et il se retourna à temps pour voir son haussement d'épaules. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « aurait dû le laisser tomber. »

« Pourquoi pensait tu qu'il ne me laisserais pas passer ? »

« Peut-être as-tu été expulsé pour avoir été un tel connard.» murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de la barrière. Elle tendit une main et sentit la brique et le mortier solide. Quelqu'un à sceller la plateforme. Ceci est un impressionnant travail de sortilèges. »

Aucuns des deux ne remarqua les deux Gryffondor approchants.

« Oi ! Greengrass, dit, quelqu'un a scellé la plateforme ? » Hurla Ron Weasley alors qu'i approchait de la barrière, Seamus Finnigan traînant derrière lui.

« Elle ment, mec, c'est une Serpentard. » répondit l'Irlandais.

« Une seule façon de le savoir, hein Seamus ? »

Seamus haussa évasivement les épaules, mais Ron avait déjà commencé à sprinter vers le mur. Harry commença à se demander s'il l'avait regardé quand il est entré en collision avec le mur, mais fut interrompu par un écœurant bruit métallique lorsque Ron frappa les briques. Il regarda en bas et vit Ron Weasley allongé sur le sol, se tenant le ventre ou le manche métallique de son charriot l'avait frappé. Seamus rit à gorge déployée tandis que Daphnée regardait avec dégoût.

Après quelques instants, Ron était en mesure de se tenir debout.

« Où est le reste de la progéniture des Weasley ? » demanda Daphnée.

« Déjà, il haletait, le souffle en lambeaux. Sur la plateforme. »

« Comment allons-nous faire pour aller là-bas, mon vieux ? » demanda Seamus.

Le visage peiné de Ron s'éclaira.

« Nous allons prendre la voiture. Maman et papa pourront transplaner à la maison. »

Seamus écarquilla des yeux. « L'as-tu déjà fait voler ? »

« Nah. Mais ça ne doit pas être dur ? » Il regarda Harry et Daphnée. « Avez-vous envie d'une ballade en voiture volante ? »

« Qu'en penses- tu Harry ? » Demanda Daphnée, le regardant d'un air espiègle.

Harry fut momentanément surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

« Cela ne me semble pas être une idée terriblement stupide. Veux-tu essayer Daphnée ? »

Daphnée avait un air de fausse excitation collé au visage. « Nous allons le faire » Ses yeux durcirent « Quand Voldemort reviendra et commencera à demander aux gens de l'appeler Keisha. Tu ne peux pas être assez grand pour piloter une voiture enchantée sur tout le chemin jusqu'en Ecosse. » Dit-elle avec une voix véritablement incrédule.

Le visage de Ron rougit et il grommela quelque chose à propos de « leur montrer » et « être un vrai Gryffondor ». Il se tourna vers Seamus et demanda « Es-tu avec moi, mon pote ? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Les deux hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils sortaient de la station.

Harry et Daphnée marchaient d'un bout à l'autre de la station afin de trouver un banc vide. Après qu'ils se soient assis, Harry dit « Je suppose que je devrais envoyer un message à Dumbledore. »

Elle sourit d'un sourire sincère pour la première fois en présence d'Harry.

« Ou bien enchanter un camion. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons encore rattraper Weasley. »

Harry rit alors qu'il trouva un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il commença à écrire.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Votre aide est nécessaire à la gare de King Cross. La barrière menant à la plateforme 9 ¾ a été scellée, nous empêchant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter et Daphnée Greengrass._

_Post scriptum : Faites attention à Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan, ils ont l'intention de faire une entrée impressionnante._

Harry relu la lettre avant de la donner à Hedwige. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Daphnée qui était assise à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Ne t'habitue pas trop à ma compagnie, Potter. » Harry ne put dire si elle plaisantait.

« Tu m'as appelé Harry. Quand Ron et Seamus étaient là. »Dit-il, se demandant si cela avait été un lapsus.

« Bien sûr je l'ai fait. T'appeler Potter en face d'eux aurait été vous mettre au même niveau. Cela aurait suggérer que je te tiens autant d'estime qu'à eux. Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne le fais pas ? » Demanda-t-il, haïssant le fait que la réponse à cette simple question ai le pouvoir de lui faire tellement de mal.

« Non, » dit-elle sincèrement, ses yeux s'adoucissant. « Même pas un peu. »

Il sourit. « C'est un soulagement, » plaisanta-t-il, essayant de masquer combien il était soulagé. Elle sourit. « Tu devrais savoir, dit-elle, que ma compagnie n'est pas gratuite. Ça va te coûter cher. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire, vraiment reconnaissant pour cette conversation agréable. « Donnes ton prix, milady »

« Que dirais tu d'une histoire ? »

« Une histoire en particulier ? »

Son sourire se fit timide. « L'histoire de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Quirell l'année dernière. Oui, cela devrais faire l'affaire. »

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait parlé à personne à ce sujet, depuis qu'il en avait parlé avec Dumbledore. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ? »

Il passa les minutes suivantes à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé durant son aventure de l'année passée, en lui disant la vérité, sans fioritures. Daphnée était d'une très bonne écoute. Elle était attentive, avait posé les questions au bon moment. Harry était content de pouvoir enfin partager son histoire avec quelqu'un.

Alors qu'Harry lui racontait ses exploits, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que les accompagnants des jeunes sorciers et sorcières passaient avec succès la barrière. Au moment où il terminait, le train était partit, et ils étaient les seuls à attendre.

Albus Dumbledore arriva à la gare de King Cross avec une forte détonation, et se dirigea résolument vers ses deux élèves. Il avait jeté des charmes repousse Moldus sur lui-même avant de transplaner à la gare il avait été dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était incapable de se fondre dans la population non magique, et ne voyait aucune raison d'attirer l'attention sur la situation.

Il avait déjà examiné la barrière, et avait été capable de passer à travers elle, bien qu'il fût en mesure de détecter une perturbation magique. Il savait que tous les élèves étaient montés avec succès dans le train, à l'exception d'Harry, Daphné, et deux Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Il avait une théorie sur la magie entourant la barrière, et ses théories se révélaient généralement exactes.

« Harry, mon garçon » dit-il en souriant avec jovialité, « et miss Greengrass. C'est un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. »

« Directeur » répondirent-ils.

« Je crois que je sais quel est le problème. Si vous pouviez me suivre, » il fit une pause, et leur permis de rassembler leurs affaires avant de marcher vers la barrière. « Nous pouvons aller au fond du problème. Harry, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, vous tenir debout derrière moi ? » Harry hocha la tête et se plaça derrière son directeur. Dumbledore tendis son bras et toucha une brique solide. « C'est ce que je soupçonnait. Le passage est scellé uniquement lorsque vous êtes à proximité, mon garçon. »

« Pouvez-vous le réparer ? » Demanda Harry.

Dumbledore sourit sagement alors qu'il agitait sa baguette dans un schéma complexe. Un flot de lumière bleu fut émis par la pointe, et Dumbledore abaissa son bras. « C'était un très beau sortilège de fonte-magie, par un elfe de maison je crois. »

Donc, cet elfe de malheur est en train d'essayer de me tenir loin de Poudlard, pensa Harry. Insupportable, celui-là.

Dumbledore les conduisit vers la plateforme, ou Harry remarqua immédiatement l'absence de la machine à vapeur écarlate. « Professeur, le train n'est plus là ? »

« Le train est parti depuis un certain temps déjà. Je vais vous emmener à Poudlard, moi-même. »

« Allons-nous faire un transplanage longue distance, monsieur ? » Demanda Daphnée, avec appréhension.

Dumbledore rit, « en effet. Tenez-vous à mon bras, » dit-il en étendant le bras gauche.

Harry et Daphné échangèrent un regard, avant d'attraper le bras du vieil homme et disparurent de la plateforme dans un pop sonore.


End file.
